<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar Tissue by FrozenMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504612">Scar Tissue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories'>FrozenMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-it: s07e17-18 Heroes, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet didn't die.</p><p>She is not dead.</p><p>There's also cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scar Tissue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam runs a trembling finger across the ridged scar tissue of Janet’s otherwise smooth skin. She feels her stir against her side but she doesn’t make a sound. Sam breathes, deeply, inhaling the soft scent of Janet’s hair and the familiar blend of her soap and skin care products.</p><p>Her other hand wraps gently around Janet’s slim frame, absentmindedly pulling her closer, just because she can. Months later, and she still finds it hard to fathom how they’ve made it here. There hasn’t been a day since that horrible mission to P3X-666 that she hasn’t been grateful that Janet made it out alive.</p><p>She doesn’t like to reminisce on the painful memories, the endless hours spent holding Janet’s limp hand as she lay unconcious, hoping and praying to Gods she doesn’t believe in for a miracle. Followed by the long hard road to recovery, helping Janet in any way she could to physically and mentally restore herself.</p><p>The scars remind her though, of every second full of fear, of blood, sweat and tears. They also remind her that Janet’s still here - she’s made it through and come out strong. Her skin is still an angry shade of red in several places, the marks will never fade. Through days and nights of reverent touches and tentative kisses Sam has learned to appreciate them for what they are – a testament of who Janet Fraiser is: Brave, strong, beautiful.</p><p>Gently she keeps outlining the contours of the healed burns with her fingertip. Janet’s arm, loosely flung across Sam’s chest, tightens around her as Janet sighs in her sleep. Yes, Sam thinks, she’s grateful for this second chance, and she is going to protect this, her, them, forever.</p><p>Her lips touch Janet’s forehead and she feels her eyelids softly flutter against her own skin.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>